You Don't Need Them
by XTwilightsxBeautyX
Summary: dawn loves ash. ash loves misty. he breaks dawns heart and now shes with someone WAY better... rated T for swearing


**You Don't Need Them…**

**My second ikari fanfic. Wow I actually find it easier to write them instead of my darkness shipping. Hmm… I'm think I'm either going insane or that I just can't come up with any ideas for them. Lol! Anyway another little ikari fanfic for all you ikari shippers out there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon :(**

**You Don't Need Them…**

Dawn Berlitz had always loved her traveling companion, Ash Ketchum. She would always deny it though. She thought she was crazy thinking that she could ever love him as he was so dense and only interested in food and training. She, however, loved to spend time with her pokemon and keeping healthy. They just didn't seem to match.

Dawn's pov

Was I wrong to ever think ash would like me? On second thoughts, I just think of him as a brother like Kenny and Barry. I mean he looks out for me and all… maybe I should try. I know we'll be arriving in sunyshore soon so I'll ask him then!

Normal pov

The trio arrived in sunyshore at round about dinner. Dawn noticed that ash seemed more excited than usual.

"so how about we stop for dinner" brock suggested

"no thanks I'm fine" ash said simply

Brock and dawn just looked at him gobsmacked.

"ash it's food don't you want any?" dawn asked

"I know what dinner is dawn. I don't eat all the time you know" he laughed

A ships horn sounded out from sea. It was far away, in fact it was on it's way into the harbour. Before the other two knew it, ash bolted off also heading to the harbour.

Dawn's pov

I don't get it. First ash isn't hungry and then he leaves us here. There's something wrong with him. I turn to brock hoping he might know.

"why is ash so excited today?" I ask him

"he hasn't told you?" he questioned

Told me what?

"he hasn't told me anything" I say

"well he's supposed to be meeting misty here today" brock explains

Misty? Wait. Isn't she ash's old traveling partner from kanto?

"oh right"

Surely he doesn't have a relationship with her. And with my luck, ash came back holding hands with the ginger.

"hey guys. Misty you know brock. Dawn this is misty, misty this is dawn" ash said

Misty gave me the dirty look that said to stay away from ash or else… sigh. maybe I should give up.

Normal pov

It was late and dawn couldn't sleep. She decided to go for a walk. She grabbed her jacket before heading out of her room. But before she left she noticed that misty had gone. Yup she was sharing with misty. She just shrugged it off. She didn't care what misty did…

While walking she saw two silhouettes of people in the nearby ally.

"do you really like her" asked the female

"what dawn? Na who would like her. She's pathetic" said the male

"so why are you traveling with her"

"I dunno. I should have given her up long ago"

"oh ash. I don't know what I'd do without you"

"I love you misty"

"I love you too, ashy"

Hearing that made dawn sick. Ash didn't love her. He didn't even like her! Her eyes began to fill with tears as she ran all the way back to her room. She knew what she was going to do; she was going to leave…

Dawn's pov

I ran back to my room forcing my tears back. I was leaving and nothing was going to stop me. I left a note for brock. Hopefully he would find it. I left them forever.

I left sunyshore. It was late and dark so there wasn't bound to be any trainers about. Ash was right. Who would love me? I'm pathetic, weak, I slow people down, and I'd probably die just walking out here alone. Maybe I just wasn't meant to be…

I'd been so caught up in my thoughts that walked right into someone…

Paul's pov

Oww. Who would be walking through the forest alone and at this time of night? Except me… I look down. Blue hair? There's only one person I know who has blue hair.

"Troublesome" I mutter under my breath

"…"

I was hoping for her to scream in my face saying her name is dawn. Of course, I knew her name; I just like to tease her by _forgetting_ it. I knew something was wrong. She sat still in front of me. I knelt down to her level so that I could see her properly.

"what's wrong" I ask

She shook her head.

I sigh. I lift her chin so her blue eyes met my onyx ones.

"what's wrong? And where is pathetic and the breeder?" I ask again

"I l-left them" she whispers

"why?"

"because I was wrong to think that ash would actually love me let alone like me"

"is that it"

"he said no one would like me"

That backstabbing bastard! I'm gonna kill him the next time I see him!

"well he's wrong. There I someone who loves you"

She shook the head

"no. no they don't"

"but they do. I love you"

And I weren't lying. I loved her since we first met. But I kinda felt guilty for not showing it.

"no you don't. stop trying to make me feel better"

"I'm not lying. Damn it"

I kissed her hoping it would get through to her. It did and she kissed back. We broke away after a minute or so

"you do love me" she said shocked

"always did, always will"

"I love you too"

She kissed me. After that, we started traveling. We never saw pathetic again but we were happy and that was all that mattered… she doesn't need them...

**Aww a happy ending for dawn. Who knew Paul would be the one to save her? I did and probably all you ikari shippers out there. I don't mean to dis pokeshipping either. It's on my to 5 favioute shippings!**

**Ikari**

**Oldrival**

**Contest**

**Poke**

**Belle/caviler **

**I write about my own shippings. Most of you ikari shippers must hate me now cause I've replaced dawn with shadow and Paul with dusk (shadow x Paul and dawn x dusk). I'll let you decide whether you hate me or not but I hope you enjoyed my second ikari fanfic. I'll be back with more soon. **

**Love you all**

**xxxxxxx**


End file.
